Silly
by thPeekaBoo
Summary: It took him seven months to realize that he was in love - it took him less than an hour to realize that it was all in the past. D18


Pairing : Past!6918, D18

Summary : It took him seven months to realize that he was in love - it took him less than an hour to realize that it was all in the past.

* * *

><p>The news of how the Mist Guardian had fallen spread like wild fire. Some were just plainly surprised, some were disbelieving, some had fallen into depression while some just didn't know how to react - and that was Hibari. When Kusakabe had informed him of Mukuro's death, he didn't wail and cry like the world was ending, he didn't pound his fist into the table for Mukuro's death due to anger. All he did was to stare into the blank space before him, and found his mind getting blank as he just nodded his head.<p>

He just nodded his head.

He wouldn't say that his world revolved around Rokudo Mukuro, but at least he would admit that the blue-haired illusionist was important to him. The illusionist was always around him, with a smirk that was always so charismatic to the others and mind that always seemed to read his. For as long as he could remember, he hated Mukuro - he had forgotten when he started to not mind the Mist Guardian hanging out around him.

To Dino Cavallone, the Italian called that love. He said that he, Hibari Kyoya, loved Mukuro even if he hadn't dropped a single tear at the funeral. The Cavallone said that he loved the Mist Guardian, and he didn't just think of the illusionist as an important person. And Hibari was puzzled as to why he hadn't denied the Cavallone's saying.

"You are silly."

Hibari muttered under his breath when Dino pulled him into a comforting hug, thinking that he was actually feel depressed inside - was he?

"Cavallone, it's difficult for me to breathe, let go."

-x-

Dino spent months with Hibari afterwards - he made excuses to his family about how he should tend to his alliances in Japan (in someway he was) and had to stay in the country for several months. His family trusted him enough to, and Dino guessed he wasn't being irresponsible too. He took Hibari out to gorgeous beaches, pretty parks and places that were breath-taking. Hibari didn't hate the idea of it since the headquarters were so suffocating with people sobbing over the Mist Guardian's death.

For months, he had been looking at Dino's bright grin while the Cavallone always told him comforting words about losing a love - Hibari hadn't realized why.

It took Hibari exactly seven months and twenty-three days that he finally realized the Cavallone's words were right all along - he was really in love with Mukuro and he finally felt the sharp pang of pain in his heart; he hadn't known how he had managed to hide all that.

And so he stood before the grave of Mukuro with Dino hugging him comfortingly again, but this time Hibari felt something different as the Cavallone pressed his lips lightly against his forehead. Surprisingly the pain was just like mist - it came so suffocatingly and it could just spread away that quickly like the wind; when the Cavallone hugged him.

"Kyoya," The pads of Dino's thumbs slid at Hibari's cheeks, and the Cloud Guardian realized that he had been crying. But weird - Hibari didn't feel that suffocated, he didn't feel the slightest bit of depressed at all. It was seriously weird, thinking about how he only realized that he loved Mukuro after so many months, after his death - and with Dino's help. He felt more like... relieved? It was as if he had let go of something heavy. "Don't cry anymore, it's out of character-"

"I want to be out of character, do you have any problems with that?"

He looked up to see that the Cavallone was laughing, and felt his warm hand ruffling his raven hair gently, as he leaned down to pick a strand of raven hair away from his pale face. And that was when Hibari realized that the Cavallone had a really special ability like Mukuro, he really did.

He made his heart raced simply just by that, he could feel heat rushing into his cheeks; in the past only Mukuro could do it and - _oh_.

"You are really silly." Hibari whispered when the other seemed so oblivious towards how he had the Cloud Guardian's breathing hitching at his small actions when the other always talked like he was an expert in it. The Italian only smiled as they finally pressed their lips lightly together after Hibari's fingers subtlety held his.

He only found out he had loved the illusionist before with the Cavallone's help - the Italian was telling him about how his stare to the Mist Guardian was always different. And ironically, he found out he loved the Cavallone after realizing how the other made his heart raced just like how Mukuro did-

As to how to love Dino and to cherish him well, Hibari knew he would have to find out himself - he guess he wouldn't mind spending his whole life finding how to.

* * *

><p>AN : I don't know how to think of this fic like - urm it's really screwed for as far as I can see v_v;; But I just thought of posting it up since i've been in such long hiatus in , if i don't post this i think my is really dead then ^^;; and - i totally forgot how to write D18 already V-V;; reviews are well wanted and appreciated. C:


End file.
